Drabbles
by WellHowAboutThat
Summary: Various short stories about Sasuke and Sakura.


Hi there, sorry I left you for so long but life got in the way. Here's something to pass the time, those of you who wanted a training ground story, voila.

Tell me if you guys like short stories, because that's much easier for me to write, I end up getting carried away with details in one shots..

I am 70 percent completed of a decent oneshot story, hopefully it'll be up during summer!

I love reviews, I read them all, thank you to those who favourite and I hope you guys like it. This is a little steamier since I've neglected you faithful readers for so too long.

Sasusaku - Drabble Series

He's back, they're adults and unf.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

At the Training Grounds

* * *

A breathy gasp right beside Sasuke's ear shattered his careful composure.

Within seconds, the primal instinct to dominate _surged_ through his entire being.

He couldn't feel the sweat trickling slowly down the back of his neck. The sun beat down on his back but he hardly noticed.

A soft breeze carried the womanly smell of cinnamon and cherries mixed with sweat to assault his senses. He was breathing in the scent before he could gather his scrambled senses. The smell was more alluring than it should have been. That aside, puffs of warm breath against the side of his neck discouraged rational thought for the moment.

He was acutely aware of the breasts crushed tightly against his front. In particular, how the firm mounds rubbed deliciously up and down his chest with every quick, shaky inhale and exhale of air. The sensation threatened his back to arch. The need to intensify the contact clouded his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to regain his calm.

It was useless, his heart quickened with each second that passed. The organ thumped rebelliously in his chest, faster and faster until the sound of his pounding heart _filled_ his ears.

His body's temperature was rising and worse he could feel the heat concentrating below his belly button.

Normally he wasn't this useless.

The inability to move his body was frustrating and arousing all at the same time.

Two muscled thighs were squeezing his sides in order to keep him in place while the truthfully comfortable weight of his teammate rested on his lower abdomen, so close to where he really wanted her to be. Sasuke chose not to linger on the implications that last thought presented. Large hands attempted but failed to twist out of the hold of her chakra-enhanced grip on both of his wrists.

He had to do something to finally get a hold of himself, as an Uchiha he refused to lose to the _witch_ above him.

It was close to pain when he felt her hands squeeze harder on the wrists in their possession. He knew she could easily snap the bones if she wanted. Instead, Sasuke used his strength to pull himself into a sitting position and consequently had Sakura falling straight into his lap.

His breath faltered for an instant. Her hips were so _snug_ against his he almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

Sparring.

He lifted his dark eyes from her hips to clash with fiery emerald. Her annoyance was clearly displayed in her pretty features and it made Sasuke's lips twitch with the impulse to smirk in satisfaction. Sakura was still struggling against his arms but he over powered her and slowly forced her arms to bend behind her head.

She was growing tired and she decided to take a moment to collect her thoughts. All the while still keeping her firm grip on his wrists. A pretty blush had stained her cheeks during their tousle and she'd be damned if there wasn't enough air to fill her lungs. She was panting furiously and trying to slow the thundering of her heart.

Sasuke was too close.

She had to look away from him because _god_ damnit, she was still attracted to the man and looking at him was going to make getting her shit together a lot harder. Besides, she could breathe better when the air wasn't being stolen out of her lungs when she looked into the two smoldering storms of dark grey behind thick, inky lashes.

Meanwhile, she tried to ignore the feeling of him under her thighs and how if she lowered herself just a _little_ farther down, she was sure she would be able to fix the terrible ache that had developed between her thighs. She didn't know what had started this level of sexual tension between the two. The air around them was charged and crackling with energy.

His body heat seeping into her front was enough to drive her mad.

She knew her eyes weren't deceiving her when she saw the flash of _something_ cross Sasuke's eyes when she finally looked down at him again. She had never felt more dominated than she did then, with her straddling his powerful hips and the angle he pushed her arms at was forcing the arch of her back. This leaving her breasts a few frustrating inches away from his full lips. She couldn't figure out if he was doing this on purpose or if she was getting carried away with a fantasy in her head.

Sakura quickly came to terms with the real fact that as long as it was Sasuke, she didn't mind.

She wondered what the man beneath her would think if he knew something.

_That she liked it._

She maintained eye contact with him and it was easy for him to see her eyes flashing between a dark green and their usual bright emerald as she fought to hide her arousal.

The sight had Sasuke far too fascinated. He wasn't blind to her appeal, never had been.

It's just that at present, she was taking him by storm.

She looked sexy, the glow of the setting sun behind her head, shoulder length pink strands tousled and the attractive blush coloring her cheeks. He couldn't remember being as turned on as he was right now. Sasuke fought the violent urge to buck his hips up against the warm body flush against his regain some calm, he let out a deep breath, not realizing the warm gust of air had actually hit one of her cloth-covered nipples. The unexpected attention to her nipple sent a delicious zip of pleasure down her spine. A gasped moan in his ear and a surprising low dip of her hips against his own alerted to him to how sensitive she was.

He thought this _shouldn't_ be as arousing as he thought it was but he couldn't find it within himself to win this particular battle.

Sakura was mortified that she had rubbed herself all over him like a damn _slut_.

She held her breath wondering if she had made a fool of herself. They were supposed to be sparring and all she could think about was how good he felt against her. He was probably annoyed with her. She was a shinobi for crying out loud! It was a blow to her pride that after all this time he still had her wrapped around his finger. She couldn't feel the man under her thighs moving at all, his body remained tensed in position.

Sasuke on the other hand, replayed the sound of her moan in his head before he could stop himself. And quickly after the first, there was a second, and then a third.

He wanted to hear the sound again.

His member twitched in the aftershock of the pleasurable sensation of her spandex clad core grinding against his clothed length.

_Kami_, he wanted to hear it over and over again from her pretty mouth.

The shambles of his self-discipline lay discarded while he brought his lips to the material of her shirt and wrapped his lips around where he knew her nipple would be. It was a long spiral downwards and Sasuke knew he might as well have jumped off the cliff.

Sakura was wholly unprepared for the sensation of his warm, moist mouth to her fabric bound breast.

The startled high pitched moan that tore through her throat had him quickly hardening until his entire length was engorged and straining against the material of his black nin pants. She was incapable of keeping still and immediately started writhing in his lap. She only stopped when she got herself close enough against him to feel his hardness pressing at her core.

The shock of having the perfect white teeth of Sasuke Uchiha wrapped around her clothed nipple was quickly replaced with that of feeling his warm and hard arousal pressed tightly against her.

There were only a few layers between them but it did little to dampen the sensations. She moaned when she felt him switch his mouth to her left nipple and proceeded to rock herself against his hardened length.

"Ah-h Sasuke." His name tumbled from her lips when he bit down hard on her nipple. The simple idea of having made the raven haired man fully aroused sent a tremor of pleasure down her arched spine.

Sasuke thought the twirl of her hips on his aching need was heaven, but it'd be his ruin if she kept moaning his name like _that_.

Her nipples were achingly stiff and puckered underneath the material of her bra. Tingling sensations ran rampant through her body when the warm mouth sucking and biting her nipple through her shirt and bra caused the dampened fabric to rub abusively against her sensitive peaks. At this point the blush covering her cheeks had deepened to a dark red and was travelling down her neck to flush the skin of her breasts beneath her training shirt.

Her moans were beginning to slip through her lips but she put in an effort to hold them back.

She was getting unbelievably wet, especially when her hip rolls managed to extract a few low moans and rather enticing groans from the stoic Uchiha. She completely forgot about their prior engagement and released his wrists. The friction was building and it was damn near impossible to stop now. Here she was riding him for all she was worth with a hand fisted in his midnight locks and the other holding tightly onto his shoulder.

Sasuke's hands found purchase at the back of her neck and on her hip while he pulled her close for a searing kiss that was good enough to make her toes curl.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she got lost in whatever this was.

Sasuke was floored by what he was feeling when her lips began to respond to his own. His arousal skyrocketed until he felt his slit dripping with his leaking precum. The sticky fluid soaked his briefs and made his pants damp where his erection strained against the fabric. Rough sucks and nips were exchanged between the two.

It took Sasuke everything not to groan into her mouth when he started manipulating her hips over himself with the hand that held her left hip in its possession.

Her core was sitting on his member just the right way, so much so that he moved with her until the pleasure became a haze.

He kissed her till they were both gasping for air. Sakura was vaguely aware that this was completely out of character for Sasuke but it was quickly pushed out of her mind when he used the hand in her hair to drag her back to his lips again. She was lost in the forceful pressure of his soft lips moving heatedly over hers, she kissed back earnestly, doing all she could to keep up with him.

Sasuke was surprised by how quickly he was losing his self-control. But how could you blame him when she was making those erotic noises into his mouth.

He couldn't stop the desperate grind of his hips up into her core when she pushed her tongue into his mouth and lured his own into her mouth to be sucked on.

He felt himself twitching against her core with the idea of her sucking on his cock. Innocent Sakura with her lips wrapped around his penis was such a lewd image a little spurt of precum dribbled out of his slit and wet his briefs some more. He didn't mind the rub of his damp underwear against his sensitive head and continued their dirty dry hump. She was so warm, all he wanted to do was have her walls wrapped around him while he brought her over the edge.

He slipped his right hand between their bodies and snuck his way underneath her waistband of her shorts and underwear. His thumb found its way to her clit and rubbed unforgivingly over the engorged nub. She cried into his mouth as the pleasure mounted until she was teetering on the edge of orgasm.

He positioned his head to rest at her entrance so she could ride out her orgasm as she pleased and began a satisfying rub and grind against her core while his thumb began flicking over her clit with precision and speed. Her hips undulated beautifully and the sensation was fantastic as in a matter of minutes she was orgasming for him.

He rocked with her while she broke away from the kiss, moaning and gasping, rubbing her core all over the ridges of the head of his cock. He used his thumb to drag out her climax and watched with rapt attention as the pink haired woman above him lost herself in ecstasy. A groan burst free from Sasuke when she raked her nails through his inky locks and rode her orgasm on the head of his member in such a way that the fabric of his briefs rubbed harshly over his slit.

Her kiss-bruised lips were dropped open and her eyes shut, her features pulled into a startlingly attractive expression.

His thumb continued its ministrations over her clit, deciding to roll the nub between his thumb and pointer finger. His name was a mantra on her lips and it only served to cause his leaking member to twitch uncontrollably in its confinement. He was forced to bite his lip to hold back the noises that were trying to escape his throat. His member throbbed with every grind of her hips, the torture continued until her weak grinds slowed and she lay panting against his chest.

With a last flick over her clit he removed his hand from her damp panties.

He pulled her up for a kiss for no other reason than he didn't want to stop kissing her, ever.

He was past the point of no return, pulling her shorts and panties off in one fluid movement, leaving her bare on top of him. His right hand wasted no time in cupping her wet core, groaning quietly when he felt the wetness of her arousal on his fingers as he stroked between her folds. She moaned loudly when his middle digit slipped into her and began slowly thrusting in and out of her tights walls.

It didn't take her long to start rocking against his finger, the pleasure spiking as a second finger entered her.

At this point she was desperate to have something much _bigger_ inside her. She was close to orgasm when she used her right hand to reach the button of his nin pants, unzip them and push his underwear down enough to release his erection.

The head was an angry red and the clear drops of precum dribbling out was a clear sign of how badly the raven haired man wanted her.

He was unable to stifle the moan that her cool hand wrapping around the stretched skin of his heated member elicited. He sped up the pace of his fingers inside of her, groaning when she gave him a long hard pump over his length. She knew she was close and that a few more strokes would do it.

The closer she got, she prepared herself. His fingers curled inside of her and the coil snapped, she convulsed _hard_ around his digits once before she lifted herself off of them and was taking his whole length inside her.

The feeling of orgasming around every vein and ridge of him as he filled her for the first time was incredible.

She was crying out as she grinded herself in quick circles so that his tip would rub perfectly against her magic spot. She couldn't stop convulsing and screamed when Sasuke gave the first forceful buck of his hips. He had _nearly_ lost it the second she had surprised him and taken him to the hilt while her warm walls were still in the middle of spasming in the effects of release.

Her walls gripped him so tightly he struggled to breathe and it only got worse when she began the rotation of her hips over him. He tried to stay still but he wasn't accustomed to the pleasure of her wet walls squeezing around him. It felt better than anything else. He could also admit to himself that he _loved_ it when Sakura screamed.

Another thrust of his hips up into her rewarded him with another scream. He had her flipped over on her back in seconds, pausing to let her come down from her high. He sucked on her bottom lip waiting for her to relax. Her walls finally eased their fluttering around his member and a gentle thrust upwards of her hips gave him the cue to move.

He pulled himself out her until only his head remained entrapped in her slick heat. She nearly whined until he thrust deep inside her and began a quick pace. He moaned because he couldn't help it. Her walls were so tight around his member that each thrust of his hips had his cock pulsing inside of her. He moved faster, pulling her closer to his hips by her thighs. He hitched her higher, her legs wrapping around his hips while he continued to move his length in and out of her.

Sakura gripped onto him for dear life with her mouth dropped in a silent moan, his cock was hitting her so deep inside and moving in a non-stop massage along her walls that she was already close to falling apart.

Sasuke could tell by the increasing pressure of squeezes around his hard penis that she was close to orgasm. He quickly lifted her up and pulled out to position her on her hands and knees. Sasuke teased her slit with his head before he pushed his thick erection into her, only stopping when he could feel the entrance of her womb with his tip. He leaned over her back, using one hand to run underneath her shirt and bra to cup her left breast while his right hand moved between her thighs to stroke her clit.

Sakura dugs her nails into the grassy earth in order to maintain her balance as Sasuke assaulted her body.

She couldn't stop her walls from trembling around his cock especially, with how he was resting deeper inside her than before.

A twitch of his member inside of her caused a satisfying rub of his head on her weak spot. "_Oh-h_. " sighed the pinkette.

She was ready to climax around him and could only moan as he tweaked her nipple and increased the pressure of his strokes over her clit. One thrust had her moaning, a second gasping, the third seemed to blur with the rest as he moved faster without being told.

She was shuddering around him before she realized that she had reached her peak. Her walls clamped down on his length and relaxed unpredictably and repeatedly.

Sakura was getting wet _all over_ his cock and the pleasure was making his vision blur.

She bucked her hips wildly, Sasuke kept up with her as he pounded into her relentlessly. She was trying to milk him with her walls and even though he was spilling precum from his slit into her, he held himself back from releasing in his pleasure-hazed state. He dropped his hips to give himself a better angle of penetration and doubled his pace inside her.

The change did the trick and it was four thrusts in that he felt her walls begin to spasming around his cock as she climaxed _hard_ for the second time.

The wetness, squeezing and slick heat surrounding his penis was too much for Sasuke and he broke his even pace of thrusting as he felt his member stiffen to become even harder than he already was. He thrust into her furiously as he felt his pleasure mounting in his groin. His balls were so heavy with the load he so desperately needed to release. His cock throbbed in time with the clenching of her tight walls on him until he felt his orgasm rock into him.

His member engorged before he felt his cum shoot out of his slit and inside of her. He groaned as the waves of pleasure shot down his spine, he couldn't stop bucking his hips as the spurts of his cum continued to erupt from his tip. He whispered her name, moving to lean forward he used one hand to support his weight on the ground and used the other to pull her face closer to connect his lips with hers.

Her mouth swallowed the last of his quiet groans.

Shudders reeked havoc on his spine, his member hummed with pleasure as he kept spilling himself inside her.

He hadn't ejaculated this hard before and he knew he couldn't possibly last much longer. He had to break from the kiss, groaning because he was sensitive as another intense bolt of pleasure pulsed from his thick base all the way up his shaft and to his tip. The violent jet of cum that exploded out of his slit took him by surprise.

He gasped, his groin clenched while his tip _throbbed_ in pleasure. His hips finally slowed their reckless pace to slow grinds inside her. He gradually came to still, resting his chin on her shoulder in exhaustion.

She felt his member expand one more time as one last spurt of cum shot into her. She bit her lip to keep from moaning.

The sensation of his warm seed filling her up was too erotic. She felt full, he was still tucked inside her to the hilt. His every muscle was pressed against her back.

She could feel him still hard, twitching inside of her and it was making her want to start all over.

Sakura held herself up with her hands, trying to catch her breath after what had just happened. After a minute, Sasuke moved to lift himself off her and pulled his member from her entrance. He watched his fluids spill from her opening and drip down the backs of her thighs when he removed himself. His mouth felt dry, a strong tug in his lower abdomen was unexpected. He hadn't been prepared for wanting her again so soon.

Had he always been this attracted to her? He rolled beside her and lay on the grass after tucking himself back into his briefs. Sakura who was already missing the feeling of him inside her did the same.

It wasn't awkward as they both rest and caught their breath.

After a few minutes Sakura was the first to break the silence, " What the fuck was that?"

Sasuke turned his head to look at her and almost chuckled because that was exactly what he was trying to figure out.

"I'm glad it happened." His velvet voice quietly admitted after a moment.

Sakura turned to look at him in surprise, he was staring right back at her and she couldn't detect any sign in his dark eyes that he was lying.

"You could have bought me dinner first." She deadpanned in response.

He smirked at this and replied with, "Are you expecting an apology?"

She huffed and instead crawled over to lie on his chest. He stared back at her, watching as the prettiest girl in the village leaned into him and gave him a sweet kiss.

She pulled back and he ran his right hand through her pink locks as he voiced what he had been thinking.

"I'm sorry I took so long." He said the words and she could see in his unguarded expression that it was true. And that was all it took to mend the crack between them. She gave a short laugh and smiled, trying to fend off the threatening tears.

When she found her voice she looked back into his beautiful onyx eyes and whispered, "I know."

Sasuke pulled her into another kiss and tried his best to pour his emotion into it. The kiss quickly escalated until they were both about ready to have a second round. He grabbed her hands before they could reach under his shirt and set him off again.

"Put on some fucking clothes, my place is closer. "

She couldn't wipe off the cheeky smirk on her lips while he watched her pull on her panties and shorts. He rolled his eyes when she made her way over, expression _absolutely_ dubious as she slid herself against him. He quickly wrapped his arm around her before transporting them to his apartment.

In seconds she was wrapped around his hips and pressed up against the hallway of his apartment when she broke free from his lips to say, "You've got shit timing, you know that?"

Kissing her fiercely, he held her as close to himself as he could.

Smirking, he broke for air and rasped against her lips, "I'll make it up to you."

Sakura finally believed him.

"By the way, I won that spar." She heard his deep voice say, his tone dripping with arrogance.

He didn't give her any time to be furious, her protests dying on her lips when he kissed her with everything he had.

"You're an ass." She managed to get out after he released her bottom lip.

She could feel him smirking against her lips but couldn't quite get upset.

He rocked his hips against her and pressed his lips to hers once more before breaking to whisper, "Rematch?"

His answer was a harsh tug to his hair before she sucked on his top lip and gave a nip to his bottom.

"You can lose again." He said before he was kissing her again and moving them to disappear behind his bedroom door for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ah. Well then.

Be patient and you will be rewarded with sexual tension.

Let me know if I kept them decently in character and what you liked/disliked

Thaaaanks


End file.
